Nothin' but a Bunch of Ghostly Hosts
by DettyisLove
Summary: Halloween Story! Daniel and Betty have a very important designer to travel to. Find out what crazy adventure they are thrown into as they travel to their destination and are met with some interesting new...friends. Muahahahhahaa ;P Story contains fun, flirting, adventure, treats, and spookiness! :P


**Nothin' but a Bunch of Ghostly Hosts**

_Hi loves! this will be a semi-short Halloween storyyy! :D hehe Although, I'm honestly not completely sure I will finish it all by tomorrow. LOL maybe by the weekend :D _

_Set Season 4ish-Halloween time! :P _

_Hope you enjoy it! For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – What a Sweet Treat<strong>

"Daniel, remind me again why we have to go to this designer's house? ON HALLOWEEN!" Betty asked as she reluctantly dragged her suit case behind her while they walked up to the car.

"Betty, I told you already" he took her suitcase and lifted it into the trunk.

She stood in front of him blocking his way; with her hands on her hips, she said "remind me"

He sighed, "Look, this designer is supposed to be big. Like Alexander McQueen"

"Who?"

"BETTY! Are you being serious? You know that designer!"

She grinned "I know. Just kidding"

He shook his head smiling at her. He didn't realize how close they were standing to each other until he looked into her eyes that were unshielded by glasses; her eyes were so beautiful and he loved it when she wore contacts. Although, he did find her cute in her glasses.

His thoughts drifted when he glanced at her taking in her complete look. She was looking so incredibly hot in the black fitted jeans she was wearing and the cute button down blouse that matched made him both smile and feel turned on. It was black chiffon that had little orange pumpkins printed on the front of her top.

Despite that cuteness of it, the fact that the fabric was sheer made her look so sexy. Although she had a black cami underneath, he could see the curves of her breasts over the neckline.

He was obviously staring at her too long, because she looked to him with a smirk and said "remind me again why I have to go with you?" she said it in that mocking tone trying to mess with him more than she already had this morning.

He smiled at her "because I need you"

"Why?"

"I just do!"

She shook her head "not good enough"

He sighed, her difficulty this morning finally getting to him "Look, I figured we could spend some time together. Away from MODE. I hardly get to see you as much anyway since you became the fabulous editor that you are"

She smiled at him, biting her lip in that tempting way, looking into his blue eyes as she did so. She decided to mess with him some more and let out a dramatic sigh "oh-kay!"

He shoved her, knowing she was being a tease. This caused her to giggle finding him an easy target to pick on today. "I just hate that we have to go on Halloween. Halloween is a holiday, too!"

He laughed "Get in, will you?" he opened the door for her shaking his head at her games.

"Make me!" she said in a challenging tone standing in front of him.

She was being such a tease today. He sort of liked it, though. He figured it was his turn to pick on her "If you don't get in the car I'll smack your butt!" he grinned mischievously.

Her eyes grew wide "You will not!" she moved so that her cute butt was shielded from his possible attack.

He smirked as he planted his hands on either side of her, trapping her against the car.

Her eyes grew wider at his actions and proximity, causing her to back up more, which only turned him on more. "You can't go anywhere now" he said in a low voice that seemed to make her take in a breath before she bit her lip in that tempting way of hers.

"Daniel?" his closeness and the intoxicating look in his eyes was making her breathless. He answered her with an "uh-huh?"

She blushed, "Why are you flirting with me?"

His face reddened, "what are you talking about, Betty? I'm not flirting"

She looked at him skeptically "You're not?"

"No, why would you think that?" he tried to pretend he wasn't to see what her reaction would be.

She looked down trying not to blush "Oh, I don't know, just that you…well, you're teasing me a lot. More than usual. And you've been um…checking me out" she looked to him.

He had the faintest smile, but said "you noticed?"

She shook her head "Of course I noticed. You're not very discreet" she said with a smirk. She was surprised when his face reddened due to her remark. She bit her lip trying to hide her smile. "You also just said you would... smack my, um…butt"

Daniel grinned this time finding her incredibly cute with her cheeks turning all rosy, and her eyes looking at him shyly.

She continued "Not to mention, um, how, uh…close, you're standing to me." She said breathlessly as he moved closer and closer to her. He smirked and stepped even closer which made her step back against the car again. "Like this?" he asked in a lower voice. She bit her lip and nodded.

Daniel looked into her eyes "does it bother you?" he asked coming even closer to whisper in her ear.

Betty gulped from Daniel's proximity to her. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She tried to shake off how crazy he was making her feel, and said "well, no, I like , I mean, its just you're, I'm" before she knew it Daniel's lips were on hers , stopping her from her ridiculous babbling.

She quickly melted into the kiss, sliding her hands around his midsection pulling him even closer to her so that his body was against hers. His hand had come up to her face deepening the kiss taking her breath away. She couldn't believe Daniel was kissing her.

Betty!

She felt _incredible_.

When they suddenly stopped kissing , Daniel rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. She felt butterflies from his lips still being close to hers. When he opened his eyes he looked at her and the shine she saw in his eyes made her blush.

" We should be on our way" she said in a quiet voice.

He nodded "yeah. right. ok" he stepped back from her completely, looking at her and then ruffling his hair before he went around the car to the driver side.

Betty let out a deep breath,, wondering what just happened. Daniel had kissed her.

She couldn't deny how amazed she felt. She had been thinking about him differently ever since the Million Dollar Bra shoot, mainly because the way he looked at her took her breath away.

There was just something so intoxicating in the way his eyes looked whenever he would look at her. She felt...special.

She knew it was crazy. What could Daniel possibly see in her. She wasn't that special. She was just..._Betty._

It was probably just an impulse he felt. Their proximity, their flirting. She felt it, too , but apparently Daniel had less control. She smiled, before she got in the car and buckled up.

She looked to him as he was about to start the car. He looked somewhat nervous.

"Daniel, look, you don't have to get all nervous and worry. It was just a kiss. Nothing has to be weird between us. We're friends."

He looked at her and said "sorry"

She shook her head "You don't have to be sorry .It was… nice. I, I liked the kiss," she felt her face heat up.

She bit her lip looking to him, knowing she was probably blushing. "It felt really mm-" she was cut off by Daniel capturing her lips in another kiss. Her stomach flipped at the feeling. It was insane how incredible he made her feel. She never had someone kiss her with such passion before. His lips were so...delicious. And he smelled incredible. She just wanted to hold onto him forever.

When he left her lips and looked at her, she looked at him curiously. His face was reddening again as he looked down and away from her. She bit her lip watching him, finding him so adorable being all shy and nervous like he was now.

Her cheeks felt warm as his eyes lifted back to her. Upon seeing the smile on her face, he smiled in that charming way of his which made her smile bigger. He laughed; his laugh made her heart melt. "I'm sorry Betty, I just really had to kiss you again." he admitted, embarrassed.

She looked at him with wondersome eyes.

He could tell by the look on her face that she wanted some sort of explanation. He took a breath as he started the car. He could see Betty's smile from his peripheral. Before he knew she leaned over and placed a kiss to his cheek. When she moved back she remained close to him watching his eyes. He looked to her and said " you know, I kind of wish I didn't kiss you"

Betty felt her heart drop, the brightness in her eyes fell.

When he saw the expression on her face he clarified "ONLY because, I don't know if I can make it driving for six hours with you looking so cute and hot sitting next to me without wanting to kiss you."

She smiled brightly despite the blush that colored her face.

He laughed "Can you try not to be so cute?"

She giggled and sat back in her seat.

He was about to start driving, but looked to her and said "look Betty, I know you love Halloween. I'm sorry this trip had to be today. but, here, I got you something to make up for it." he said as he reached behind her seat and picked up a black gift bag with orange tissue paper sticking out of it.

Her eyes grew bright in surprise and excitement. He handed the bag to her , smiling as he saw the bright smile on her face. She took it looking up at him with a smile "Thank you, Daniel.

He watched her eyes loving that he could see the light in them. He watched her as she looked in the bag and pulled out the little baggie of Halloween candy he got for her. Betty smiled looking to him for a moment and then back to the candy. There were white ghosts and "Boo!" printed on the bag and the chocolates inside were in the shapes of witch hats, ghosts, pumpkins and bats.

She laughed looking to him "thank you"

"There's way more stuff in there. I dragged you along on this trip, I had to make it good." she laughed and reached into the bag again pulling out a black sequined headband with a jeweled orange pumpkin stuck to the side of the band.

"It matches your top!" Daniel said with a grin

She laughed "It's great! I love it! I'm going to wear it now!" she slid the band into her hair and pulled it back brushing her bangs out of her face.

He grinned as she showed him and said "cute"

She laughed "I'm going to save the rest for later."

He nodded "Okay"

She leaned over and placed a kiss to his cheek "thank you" she said in a quiet looking into those spellbinding eyes of his. He glanced at her lips but looked back to her eyes and smiled at her.

"Do you want to kiss me?" she asked in a whisper remembering what he said earlier about kissing her.

He nodded letting out a shaky breath "I do. You have no idea, but if I kiss you again I can't be sure I'll stop."

She bit her lip blushing as she slid back to her seat. She looked to the bag of candy in her hand and couldn't help the smile that was on her face. She didn't know what this was between them, but it made her heart skip.

As Daniel started to drive she started to think she didn't really mind all that much having to go on this trip, especially when she had the company of Daniel, who was so bewitching and charming.

Heck, she wasn't actually all that bothered by going on this trip with Daniel at all. When he had asked her she actually felt happy to get to spend the whole day with him, especially on Halloween. She just wanted to pick on him, because he was too easy.

She bit her lip glancing at him thinking about how different this was for them. She kind of wished they didn't have to drive so long either because she wanted to be kissing him again ,too. For one thing , he smelled so gorgeous. He smelled expensive; like a prince. She blushed glancing at him

He noticed and looked to her "what?"

She blushed further "nothing"

"Come on. You have to tell me now. You can't look all cute and blushy and not tell me what you were thinking."

She looked to him with a gleaming smile. "It's just…" she took a breath "you smell so good!"

He grinned looking to her "I do?"

She nodded, her face warming up "mhm, you smell like diamonds"

He chuckled "diamonds?"

She shook her head "you smell like a prince. So handsome and charming." she said a little surprised at her honesty with him.

He looked to her with a bright surprised smile "A prince, huh? So does that make you my princess?"

She smiled at him, feeling her heart flutter with that comment "does it?"

He nodded "yep! You're my cute Halloween princes who I can't wait to kiss again!"

She blushed sinking into her seat. The grin remained on his face as he tried to pay attention to the road.

When they were stopped at a light Daniel said "Screw it!" and leaned over capturing her lips in a kiss taking her by surprise, her heart lifting with the kiss. He left her lips, but remained close and whispered "Wanna see if we can catch a flight?" while trying to catch his breath.

Betty giggled "Daniel, you know I told you I couldn't find any flights without so many stops. It wouldn't make sense to fly, when we can get there by driving quicker. That's why we decided on driving, remember?" she said wondering if he was able to think rationally at all right now with how he sounded and acted.

He shook his head letting out a shaky breath "I don't think I can make it" he placed a kiss to her cheek. He sounded so defeated. She giggled finding him so cute at the moment.

He looked into her eyes trying to calm down, but they both jumped when they heard a horn from a car behind them. Daniel took in a measured breath and drove again.

Betty was trying not to laugh at him. He was just so cute.. "think of it this way. There will be a special treat at the finish line."

He chuckled looking to her. She smiled and blew him a kiss which made him grin.

She opened her bag of chocolates thinking about how crazy this all really was. They had kissed, several times, and were, what, together? She wasn't sure, but she didn't really care. She just felt happy . She'd always secretly had a crush on Daniel; she was just never stupid or crazy enough to think there was a chance for her to even act on such a feeling.

However, seeing how caring and thoughtful he was of her and wanting to spend time with her, and …. kissing her, she was wondering if Daniel had a crush on her all this time too.

* * *

><p>AN:HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Lots of flirting, fun, adventure and spookiness to come! ;) haha<p> 


End file.
